Mario Kart 7
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Toadette, Dry Bowser, Petey Piranha, R.O.B., Funky Kong, Wiggler, Shy Guy, and the Honey Queen Bee all participate in a racing tournament that spans all the courses present in Mario Kart 7 to see who's the best of the rest!
1. Toadsworth here!

**Mario Kart 7  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Since Yoshi Kart turned eight years old today, I decided to try and make the most out of MK7, even though it's a bad game and I recommend you all stay far away from it. This is basically to spice things up... and make good use of the Honey Queen Bee, Wiggler, and Shy Guy. Mainly Wiggler.

* * *

"Welcome to this absolutely wonderful spot here in the Wuhu town square!" Toadsworth exclaimed as he moved his hands about. "I'm Toadsworth, and I'll be in charge of keeping you all up to date on this grand prix!"

The audience of Miis and different Mario enemies cheered as Toadsworth stood on a podium before the audience seats.

"That's right, we have a special grand prix going on, where eight racers will be going through various courses that are present in Mario Kart 7!" Toadsworth exclaimed as he pointed at the road. "Behind me are the three racers who will take part in this! Wiggler, Shy Guy, and the Honey Queen Bee!"

The Honey Queen giggled as she floated, only to be greeted with boos as everyone didn't like her presence. Wiggler and Shy Guy, though, were met with praise as people were genuinely excited to have them participate.

"Now, all we need are five more racers to get this whole thing started!" Toadsworth exclaimed as he placed his hands on his hips, nodding his head. "But my word, where are we going to find them?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, Toadsworth." Wiggler stated as she moved her upper hands about, facing Toadsworth. "I'll go and fetch them for you, no sweat."

And with that, Wiggler suddenly disappeared in a poof of smoke, much to everyone's surprise, with the Queen Bee humming to herself as Shy Guy remained in his seat, looking about as he felt rather shy.


	2. Chapter 2

Wiggler found Toadette at the Moonview Highway, seeing Toadette standing on the edge of the Mushroom Bridge, looking towards the southern direction.

"Hey Toadette, they need racers for the upcoming Mario Kart 7 tournament. You're game?" Wiggler asked as she moved her upper hands about.

Toadette turned to Wiggler, smiling as she nodded her head. "Sure thing!" She then stood up, pumping her arms as she moved her hands about. "I could go for some excitement!"

"Great!" Wiggler exclaimed as she wrapped her upper right arm around Toadette. "We're all gathered in the square on Wuhu Island. See you there!" She stated as she rushed off, with Toadette deciding to get ready for a race.

* * *

Wiggler was at the Grumble Volcano, instantly spotting Dry Bowser, who was zapping various rock formations with his blue lightning.

"H-hey Dry Bowser..." Wiggler gulped as she trembled, feeling frightened. "W-want to come race with me and Toadette? Toadsworth is hosting a tournament involving all the courses in Mario Kart 7."

"Depends. What's in it for me?" Dry Bowser asked as he folded his skeletal arms together.

Wiggler rubbed the back of her head with her upper right hand. "You get to beat up the Honey Queen Bee."

"I'm in." Dry Bowser commented as he smirked, wanting to get jollies of beating up the obese female bee.

* * *

Wiggler managed to make her way to Donkey Kong Island as on the sandy shores she found Funky Kong fixing up a hovercraft.

"Hey Funky, are you game to join up a friendly competition that invovles going through all of the courses in Mario Kart 7?" Wiggler asked as she had both of her hands on both of her arms behind her back.

Funky smiled as he briefly lifted up his purple sunglasses. "You mean all those new courses?" He chuckled as he did a pose. "Sure! I'm always game to race anywhere, any time!"

* * *

Wiggler made her way to Isle Delfino's Delfino Plaza to see that Petey Piranha was on the very top of the Shine Gate, resting. Wiggler climbed up all the way, all the various Piantas and Nokis watching her climb in awe as the yellow humanoid caterpillar finally made it up, panting as she was nearly out of breath.

"Hey Petey..." Wiggler panted as she shook her head, clearing her voice as she stood up, moving her hands on both of her arms about. "Are you willing to try and have a go at Mario Kart? Because we're going to be racing all over Mario Kart 7's tracks, mostly the news ones..."

As Wiggler was continuing on with her explanation, Petey gobbled up Wiggler briefly, spitting her out as he laughed, moving his leaves about in excitement.

Wiggler sheepishly smiled as she nodded her head, not being a fan of being slobbered. "I'll take that... as a yes."

* * *

Wiggler found R.O.B. at the starting line of the Tick Tock Clock race course, walking up to the gray colored robot.

"Excuse me, Mr. Robotic Operating Buddy..." Wiggler stated calmly as she touched her fingertips with all of her hands together. "Do you want to come race with me and the others? We're going to race all over the courses in Mario Kart 7."

"...Sure." R.O.B. replied in a robotic monotone voice as he moved his mechanical arms about, with Wiggler smiling as she headed back to the Wuhu Island, her job of recruiting extra racers done, much to her relief.


End file.
